


The Sue Comeths

by Izout



Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Benny were on their way to the Sandlot when they saw that a new girl has moved to town. They are not happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sue Comeths

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't see.

A/N: Surprised this has never been done here before.

* * *

Scotty Smalls was in his room playing with his Erector Set when he heard a tap on his window. Smiling, he turned around saw that it was his best friend Benny Rodriguez tapping at his window.

"Hey Smalls, let's go, the rest of the guys are waiting for us." Benny said as Scotty opened the window.

"Okay, be right out." Scotty said as he closed the window. He got his baseball cap and his catcher's mitt and walked out of his room to the front door. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to the sandlot to play with the guys."

"Okay dear, have fun." Mrs. Smalls said as she smiled warmly at her son. Once Scotty was out, he walked up to Benny and the two were off to the sandlot.

It was a quiet walk to the sandlot, but they didn't mind since they were in a comfortable silence. The two boys looked around the neighborhood; older men were mowing their lawns, while little children had up their own lemonade stands, 5¢ for a cup. As they were walking, they saw a moving truck in front of one of the houses.

"Hey Smalls, looks like we have some new neighbors." Benny tap his friend, and then pointed at the truck. On the front lawn was various boxes that a husband and wife were carrying into the house. As the two were bringing things in, a girl had step out the house. She was a very pretty girl. She had chestnut hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a baseball cap. She had a baseball bat slung over her shoulder with a catcher's mitt on the top of it. She looked over to the boys and smiled at them, making her way over.

"Hi guys, I'm Mary, and I just moved here into the Valley!" She said to them. "Oh, you guys play Baseball?" She asked surveying their baseball equipment. "That's awesome! I too, conveniently, also happen to play baseball! Hey, I saw that there was sandlot in this town. You two going there? Hey, maybe I could go with you and we can play baseball together? Ooooh, this is going to be so much fun. I can see we're all going to be good friends!" Mary squealed as she looked at the two boys. " _Very_  good friends." She said especially at Benny, fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

The two boys just froze in shock. Then Scotty spoke up.

"Um, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, it's Mary. My full name is Mary Linda Patricia Susan Deborah Barbara Debra Karen Nancy Donna Cynthia Sandra Pamela Sharon…"

The boys' jaws drop. This girl had a really long name and she kept on going.

"…. Kathleen Carol Diane Brenda Cheryl Elizabeth Janet Kathy Margaret Janice Carolyn…"

Thinking fast, Scotty saw an incoming truck heading down the road. With quick reflexes, Scotty pushed her into the on-coming truck as she was still reciting her name, killing her in an instant.

The two boys watched as the truck continued speeding down the road until it disappeared out of sight. Both of them let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding in.

"That was some quick thinking Smalls." Benny congratulated his friend as he patted him on the back.

"No problem." Scotty smiled. "I swear, it's like we get a new Mary Sue every third day."

"Yeah," Benny agreed. "Come on, let's go." And with that, the two boys continued their journey to the sandlot.

**The End.**


End file.
